Sal de mi mente o mejor nunca salgas
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: Después de aquel sueño donde Brad se metió 7 años después el sueño reaparece pero con un desenlace distinto muy distinto contiene unas partes un poco explicitas
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA.. HOLA EH AQUÍ MI SEGUNDO FIC DE KICK BUTTOWSKI CON UN TOQUE FUERTECILLO PERO COMO SEA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE. ESTE FIC LO ESCRIBO Y SUBO HOY POR QUE EL DIA QUE TENIA PLANEADO SUBIRLO ES MI CUMPLE Y POR ESO DECIDI HACERLO HOY ES POSIBLE QUE ME DEDIQUE A ESCRIBIR PUROS FICS DE ESTA PAREJA QUIEN SABE….PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI FIC KICK BUTTOWSKI NO ME PERTENECE SI ASI FUERA NO LO HUBIERA TERMINADO SIN UN BUEN FINAL PERO COMO SEA**_ _ITS SHOW TIME_ _¡_

 **SAL DE MI MENTE…O MEJOR NUNCA SALGAS**

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche en el pueblo de mellowbrock en un vecindario se encontraba un joven de 19 años que responde al nombre de clarences francis buttowski o kick para los que lo conocen, el cual se encontraba en su cama dormido teniendo un sueño el cual ya era la 4 vez que lo sueña ( _ **N/A EL SUEÑO DE ROCKED**_ ) pero esta vez estaba seguro de que su molesto hermano Brad no interrumpiría y por fin podría terminarlo como debía o eso creía el medio doble de riesgo

 _SUEÑO DE KICK_

 _Después de que kick venciera y entregara al "verdadero" obscuro a las autoridades el y su mejor amigo Gunther magnuson fueran por unos batidos a la estación de servicio y que el vikingo se pusiera a "perfumar" todo el lugar gracias al batido de arándanos; fue a dejar a su aturdido amigo a su casa para después irse a su lujosa casa en la cima del pico de la viuda pero jamás podría haber adivinado la sorpresa que encontraría adentro_

 _El acróbata entro a su hogar cerro la puerta dejo las llaves en un mueble; para después percatarse de un aroma muy llamativo que provenía de la sala de estar en una postura de defensiva se fue acercando hasta un sillón individual el cual antes de que el joven llegase a el giro mostrando a una joven de largo cabello rubio, ojos verdes esmeralda, con una figura envidiable por cualquier chica la joven miraba al acróbata de una forma picara; con un silencio que solo era opacado por las respiraciones de ambos; todo parecía poder seguir así hasta que el joven hablo_

 _-Se puede saber que haces aquí…Kendall – cuestiono el joven oji azul viendo como la chica lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Se puede saber que están gracioso –dejando su postura defensiva_

 _\- Ni un hola ,o un como estas Kendall? – cuestiono de forma divertida y sarcástica la joven rubia la cual se moría de risa con la expresión tan seria del chico – Pero bueno si tanto te interesa saber la razón por la que estoy aquí por que quiero "hablar" contigo – decía mientras hacia las comillas lo cual dejo a un mas confuso al acróbata_

 _\- De que quieres hablar, yo no recuerdo tener una platica pendiente contigo – sentencio el joven acróbata; la joven solo rio y se incorporo del sillón para acercarse al acróbata_

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo no tenemos ninguna platica pendiente, pero yo nunca dije que era una platica – termino de decir mientras miraba a los ojos azules del chico_

 _\- Si no es una platica por que dijiste hablar perkins – mientras revisaba con la mirada el suave y hermoso rostro de la ex "mascota de los maestros" iniciando por esos grandes ojos verdes que hacían que se perdiera en ellos, su pequeña nariz para ir a terminar en sus labios cubiertos con un suave color rosa que lo incitaba a besarlos y morderlos lo cual si no fuera porque sabe como controlar su cuerpo(_ _ **N/A: CONTROLAR SU CUERPO SI CLARO YA VEREMOS ESO**_ _) se habría sonrojado en cuanto pensó eso ultimo_

 _\- En serio que eres despistado pero eso es algo lindo – dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los del joven para darle un tierno beso, el cual parecía seria un simple roce de labios y justo antes de que Kendall se alejara Kick la tomo del rostro para evitarlo y así corresponder al beso de una manera un poco mas pasional; y cambiando de posición sus manos y situando su mano derecha en su nuca y la izquierda en su cintura, mientras que Kendall enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello para tratar de hacer el beso aun mas profundo; lo cual si no fuera por la falta de aire hubiera sido posible_

 _Ambos estaban con sus frentes pegadas con sus respiraciones aun aceleradas y con los ojos cerrados; como si de una misma mente se tratara ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo se quedaron un rato observándose en silencio, parecía que ellos no ocupaban palabras para hablar entre ellos y de un momento al otro el joven acróbata volvió a besar a la joven rubia, durante ello el chico dio una pequeña mordida a los labios de la chica para poder ingresar a su boca ella inconscientemente le dio permiso entre abriendo los labios; para después invadir con su lengua su cavidad, después el acróbata emigro sus besos a su cuello provocando que la chica gimiera en respuesta para después quitarle su pequeña chaqueta (_ _ **N/A: APENAS ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE NO DESCRIBI EL ATUENDO DE KENDALL PERO BUENO MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA DE FORMA RESUMIDA KENDALL TIENE EL ASPECTO DE UNA LEÑADORA EN BIKINI PERO EL ATUENDO ES DISTINTO TRAE PUETO UN CONJUNTO DE CHAQUETA BLUSA Y FALDA**_ _)_ __ _y continuar besando su cuello; pero la chica no se quedaría a tras a si que deslizo sus manos hasta su casco y lo retiro debido a que no le permitía acariciar su cabello como ella deseaba; el en respuesta la levanto para que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cintura_

 _Después de que la chica estuviera abrazada a el fuerte cuello y cintura del joven empezó a encaminarse a su habitación con un poco de dificultad logro abrir la puerta en cuanto lograron entrar; la puso suavemente en su cama para así quitarse sus guantes cinturón y botas; para después continuar desvistiendo a Kendall._

 _La habitación se convirtió en un verdadero infierno pasional donde solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de un acróbata y su antigua enemiga los cuales se estaban demostrando que nunca existió cosa como el odio entre ellos y siempre hubo algo mas lo cual se convirtió en un acto sublime que cualquier ser humano puede sentir y demostrar que uno mas uno no siempre será dos.._

 _FIN SUEÑO DE KICK_

Un sudado y exaltado chico despertó; después de ese sueño volteo a revisar cualquier rincón de su habitación para después percatarse de que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba muy en alto lo cual provoco un tremendo sonrojo en su rostro y agradeció que sus padres aun durmieran, también el que tanto Brie como Brad no estuvieran en casa el joven acróbata se levanto y se fue a su baño a darse una ducha helada. En cuanto salió de su baño vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y dejando al descubierto su torso se acerco a su ventana para observar la casa de a lado en la cual vivía la causa de ese vergonzoso sueño y a la vez atrayente

-Mmm me pregunto… si en esto también aplicara realidad supera a ficción – decía mientras veía hacia la alcoba de kendall con una mirada picara- pero mientras lo descubro no salgas de mi mente

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **ESPERO COMENTARIOS YA SEAN BUENOS O MALOS YA ME ACOSTUMBRE…PERO BUENO ESPERO SUBIR OTRO DESPUES Y TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS SE DESPIDE**_

 _ **BlackRouseGJ**_

 _ **Yyyy…corte¡**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BUENO EH AQUÍ UN NUEVO Y LAAARGO CAP ESPERO NO decepcionar A NADIE CON EL LEMON PERO BUENO**_

 _ **ITS SHOW TIME**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **SAL DE MI MENTE Y HASTE RELIDAD**_

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente nuestro joven acróbata estaba tomando su desayuno; junto a su familia pero el no estaba prestando atención a la platica de sus familia por que su mente estaba en el sueño que tuvo hace unas cuantas horas, provocando que se sonrojara y sacudiera su cabeza ignorando las miradas de sus padres y hermanos al finalizar su desayuno el sale de su casa para irse a encontrar con su mejor amigo en el pico de la viuda, pero con lo que no contaba era que al estar saliendo de su casa cierta joven salía de su casa con un atuendo muy llamativo ( _ **N/A ATUENDO DE MESERA DE UN RESTAURANT**_ ) el cual consistía en una mini falda color amarilla, blusa color blanca con el dibujo del restaurant, calceta blanca y zapatos de piso negros; lo cual sumado al escultural cuerpo de la joven hacia que la mente de nuestro joven acróbata se llenara de imágenes que si la joven se entera de que las tiene seguramente su cabeza iría a dar hasta el amazonas.

Después de ahuyentar esas imágenes de su mente se puso en camino al pico de la viuda pero claro… que eso no evitaría que por andar tratando de ignorar esos recuerdos nuestro joven acróbata no se daría cuenta que por andar cazando moscas la patineta en la que andaba se desvió de su camino provocando un "desafortunado" encuentro

-'Que crees que haces Clarens'- gritaba una rubia muy molesta –' que no ves que se me hace tarde para llegar a mi trabajo'- seguía hablando pero lo que la chica no sabia era que el acróbata no dejaba de mirar sus ojos los cuales podía jurar no se comparaban en nada a los de su sueño pero que surtían el mismo efecto en el, para después desviar su mirada a sus labios esta vez cubiertos por una capa de labial rojo demasiado tentador para cualquiera y aun que la chica no dejaba de hablar de la nada se quedo callada debido a lo que le dijo el acróbata

-' Lo siento Kendall…-' dijo el joven castaño que logro evitar que la chica lo viera sonrojarse –' déjame ayudarte –' dijo al momento de ponerse de pie y ofrecer su mano para ayudarla la cual acepto todavía confundida, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se miraban ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, se estaban acercando uno al otro hasta sentir sus alientos chocar…hasta que sonó el celular del joven lo cual provoco que ambos se sonrojaran

-'Bueno.. luego nos vemos adiós Clarens-' dijo la chica aun ligeramente sonrojada al salir de ahí a toda prisa el joven acróbata estaba frustrado y a la vez aliviado, una vez que logro despertar se pone en camino a su encuentro con su amigo

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos días y kick no lograba sacarse de la cabeza su sueño y su "encuentro" con Kendall; no importa cuantas acrobacias hiciera el no conseguía sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza los cuales ocasionaban que terminara con toda la cara de lleno en el suelo,

-' SOPAAAASSSS'- fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir al momento de salir disparado de la colina del muerto –' a, e, i ,o ,u el burro sabe mas que tuuuuu'- y aterrizar claramente de cara y cerca de su casa , pero a el ya ni parecía importarle levantarse; ya estaba arto de no lograr ni una maldita acrobacia

-'Oye Clarens piensas quedarte ahí tirado…'- escucho el chico decir a una voz que si no fuera que nadie en la ciudad le decía por su verdadero nombre no hubiera sabido quien era

-' no molestes Kendall…no estoy de humor para discutir hoy'- decía con la cabeza un poco levantada del suelo

-' Ni yo Clarens… por si no lo has notado no hay luz en toda la calle'- decía mientras el acróbata se incorporaba y miraba toda la calle obscura –' vamos entra'- dijo dejando a un sorprendido acróbata

-' QUE DIJISTE?'- cuestiono totalmente sorprendido –' dijiste que entre…-traga saliva- a tu casa'- termino de decir completamente nervioso

-' Si eso dije mis padres no están y tampoco los tuyos por que salieron en la tarde a llevar a brie a un concurso creo y a Brad no se le ha visto'- termino de decir la rubia o eso parecía –' y además dudo que sepas cocinar…así que entra'- el acróbata estaba un poco furioso por el ultimo comentario de su vecina pero debía aceptar que ella tenia razón, termino de ponerse de pie e ingreso en la casa de la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado unas horas y la energía no parecía querer volver, un par de jóvenes estaban sentados en la sala la cual era apenas alumbrada por una vela( _ **N/A: KICK ESTABA SENTADO EN UN SILLON INDIVIDUAL FRENTE A UNA MESA Y KENDALL ESTABA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA MESA EN UN SILLON GRANDE FRENTE A KICK**_ ) hablando de cosas triviales después de una cena tranquila; pero los temas para platicar parecían estar apunto de concluir si no fuera que a kick se le ocurrió un juego

-' Quieres jugar verdad o reto '- la chica arqueo un ceja en forma de duda –' a no ser que tengas miedo perkins'- después de ver como la mirada de la chica cambiaba a una retadora escucho salir de sus labios un =acepto= -' bien primero las damas pregúntame-'

-' Verdad o reto'- cuestiono la chica a lo que recibe un =verdad= -' que es mas vergonzoso que hayas hecho que recuerdas'-

-'mmmm salir en el musical de tena a veces y todo por una promesa que le hice a brie'-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se la pasaron haciéndose cada cantidad de retos y diciendo cada verdad, hasta que kick le hiso decir a la joven rubia una verdad

-' en serio estabas ena..enamorada de Reynaldo'- a lo que el acróbata pudo ver como la chica se ponía seria

-' no…nunca estuve enamorada de Reynaldo…'- voltio a ver al acróbata con una mirada retadora- ' bien a hora tu… verdad o reto…'- El joven acróbata responde =reto= -' te reto… a que – desvía la mirada- termines lo de la ultima vez que nos vimos'´- termino de decir sin ni siquiera ver la expresión de sorpresa del joven acróbata pero que a la vez le parecía la mejor oportunidad para poder responder las preguntas que están en su cabeza

Kick se incorpora del sillón en el que esta sentado, rodea la mesa de centro hasta estar frente la ella que aun seguía con su mirada agachada…el se inca hasta su altura

-' Kendall…-ella no voltea a verlo- mírame por favor'- ella levanta un poco su mirada para verlo frente a ella con una mirada tranquila… el se fue acercando a ella lentamente para juntar sus labios de una manera suave, para después separase pero solo por unos pocos segundos para después ser ahora ella la que lo beso haciendo que ambos se incorporan lentamente mientras seguían besándose, Se separaron para tomar un poco de oxigeno, Kick oculto su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma. Empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, dando luego pequeñas lamidas y pequeños mordiscos. La rubia gimió de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso pero, le encanto; Kendall intentaba quitarle su playera negra de una manera desquiciantemente lenta para el acróbata el cual se la quito el mismo separándose momentánea mente de los labios de la rubia a la cual se el formo una pequeña sonrisa al ver el bien formado torso de el ojos saphiros, para recibir de nueva cuenta los labios de kick en los suyos, Sentía a Kick querer quitarle la camisa hasta que lo logro dejándola en brasier, Kick la mirada. Lo vio relamerse los labios

-' Te gusta lo que vez?'- le cuestiono de manera picara al acróbata que sonreía de la misma forma

-' No tienes idea de cuanto'- dijo el chico

La abrazo, sus brazos rodeando la espalda de la chica besándola nuevamente. La chica correspondió a su beso rodeando el cuello del castaño con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia si. Ambos en un beso apasionado. Kick levanto a kendall para hacerla que lo rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, lo que provoco que Kendall sintiera la erección de kick aun bajo el pantalón de mezclilla, así empezaron a encaminarse a las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de la rubia, recargándose unas veces en la pared para evitar caer el chico emigraba sus besos a el cuello de la joven para lamer, morder su cuello y provocar unos gemidos mas fuertes en la joven que sujetaba los fuertes hombros del acróbata llegando a la habitación kick dejo caer a Kendall de una manera un poco brusca.

El castaño se volvió a posicionar sobre Kendall; mientras intentaba desesperadamente desabrochar el molestoso sostén, hasta que logrando su cometido, logro que la prenda se alejara del cuerpo que lo volvía loco, tiro la prenda en alguna parte del cuarto. Las manos del castaño bajaron de su espalda hasta su cintura encontrando el borde de su falda, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierra, la falda también fue a parar al suelo; el chico dejo de besarla para poder admirar el cuerpo de Kendall bajo el suyo de verdad que su sueño quedaba lejos de lo que veía en ese momento; cubrió los pecho de la rubia con sus manos dando un ligero apretón, provocando un gemido en la joven. Así se la paso jugando con sus pechos apretaba y masajeaba, debes en cuando pellizcaba su pequeño pezón. Hasta que el ojiazul acerco su rostro a uno de los pechos, tomando entre sus labios el pezón rosado, dando un apretón para después metérselo completamente a la boca.  
-Ah...- gimió al sentir como la lengua de Kick jugaba con su pezón, daba lamidas, daba mordisco que sentía que la volvía loca. Su otro seno era atendido por la mano de Kick. Sintió como el acróbata mordía su pezón y daba un pequeño tirón. Ella gimió de placer arqueando levemente su espalda, sus uñas se enterraron aun mas en los hombros del joven. dejo su seno para pasarse al otro haciendo lo mismo que al primero, su mano atendió al seno que había dejado libre de su boca. Su otra mano fue bajando de la espalda de Kendall hasta su cintura y siguió bajando hasta posarse en su vientre, bajo mas encontrándose con la comisura de sus bragas, metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior y acaricio la intimidad de la chica. Kendall dejo de respirar al sentir la mano de Kick meterse entre su braga y mas cuando empezó acariciar su intimidad; dejo de atender el pecho de Kendall para subir a su rostro y besarla con desespero. Y sin mas metió uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Kendall Su dedos entraban y salían simulando casi una penetración.  
-Mmm... mmh... -La ojijade no paraba de gemir, su cadera debes en cuando se movia automáticamente, ahh que sensación tan increíble. El acróbata la sentía humedecerse mas, sus dedos subieron un poco de ritmo la quería lista para él. Pero antes de que intentara quitarse los pantalones ella lo detuvo y de un movimiento lo giro dejándolo a hora a el a su merced.

-' Mi turno'- decía sonriendo de una forma muy picara viéndolo totalmente sorprendido por su acción

Kendall empezó a descender desde la boca de kick hasta su cuello; para después llegar a su pecho, las manos de el recorrían su cuerpo hasta parar en su cintura; empezó a deslizar sus dedos por los costados del pantalón hasta que llego al botón y lo desabrocho para después quitárselo, al momento de quitarle el pantalón los pechos de ella rozaron levemente su erección aun bajo sus bóxer color rojo oscuro; ella mordisqueaba su abdomen ante una mirada azul obscurecida por la lujuria, pero la expresión de el cambio al ver la sonrisa endiabladamente traviesa

Ella bajo sus boxers y su miembro salto. No dudo en tomarlo con sus manos, para después empezar a moverlas de arriba a bajo

-' Kend… Kendall…´-gemía el joven castaño

El volvió a cambiar posiciones, pero al hacerlo restregó su miembro en la entrada de ella a lo que ambos gimieron

-'Estas... lista Kendall?'- Le murmuro en su oído con voz ronca, haciendo derretir a la chica por dentro.  
-'S-sii...'-

Las manos de el bajaron a la cintura de la oji esmeralda, mientras ella abría sus piernas, permitiéndole posicionarse entre sus piernas, ambos se miraban fijamente el le sonrió y la beso Fue introduciéndose poco a poco en ella hasta encontrar una barrera. Ella sintió como sus paredes vaginales le habrían paso al miembro de Kick, con un movimiento de caderas entro por completo en ella para la sorpresa de ella no dolió tanto como creía.

La rubia movió sus caderas incitándole a seguir y que ya podía moverse. El acróbata gimió al sentir las caderas de la rubia moverse, incitándolo. Kendall disfrutaba de las pequeñas embestidas que le daba, se sentía tan bien pero deseaba mas, mas de él.  
-'K-kick más...'-pidió un poco desesperada.  
Kick obedeció a su suplica aumento solo un poco su velocidad.  
-'Uhh... mm, ¡ah!' -gimió de placer y empezó a mover sus caderas con rapidez haciendo gruñir al castaño –' más! más! más rápido Kick!'-  
¡Rayos! Es que acaso esta mujer lo quiere volver loco? Kick gruño excitado por la actitud de la rubia. Realmente quiso no ir de mas, pero... él también lo deseaba tanto como ella. Y sus embestidas fueron más rápidas, aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas.  
-'Ah! Ah!'- Kick la embestía con fiereza, era increíble, no quería que parase, no quería –' no pares, ah! no pares!'-  
Kick jamás había sentido algo así, sentía como las paredes vaginales de Kendall estrujaban su miembro, se sentía tan endiabladamente bien.  
-Mhj! Kendall -gimió su nombre mientras la penetraba cada vez mas profundo.

-' AAH! Kick!'- tiro la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo el nombre del susodicho, llegando al orgasmo. Este aun la seguía penetrando pero poco faltaba para que llegara también.  
-'Hum...'- gimió él aumentando mas la velocidad al sentir que ya llegaba, unas cuantas embestidas mas y llego al orgasmo gruñendo y arqueándose, dejando salir toda su esencia en Kendall, cayo rendido en el pecho de la ojijade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente kick despertó abrazado a kendall quien aun seguía dormida, el dio un suspiro mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su cara, se levanta con cuidado de la cama se empieza a vestir, se acerca a la ventana da una ultima mirada a kendall para des pues salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SAL DE MI MENTE O MEJOR NO SALGAS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE YA QUE MI CARA SE PUSO COMO SEMAFORO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO ESTA DEDICADO A (Marie2486 Y escritora-genial-25) QUE ME DIERON LA IDEA DE CONTINUARLO ASI QUE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**_

 _ **BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIUS SE DESPIDE**_

 **BlackRouseGJ**

Y CORTEN¡


	3. Chapter 3

_**VOLVI….NO ESTA MUERDA ANDABA DE PARRANDA…O DE POSADAS LO QUE QUIERAN…BUENO COMO YA SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTA HISTORIA A SIDO MODIFICADO, POR QUE HICE ESO SE PREGUNTARAN PUES LO HICE POR QUE EL FINAL NO ME DABA MARGEN A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EH HAY LA RAZON. Y BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS….**_

 _ **ITS SHOW TIME**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 _ **SAL DE MI MENTE Y….CULPA A UN SUEñO**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 minutos pasaron de cuando nuestro querido acróbata dejase la habitación, mientras tanto una joven de cabellera dorada empezaba a moverse girando un poco su cabeza, esperando encontrarse con un joven castaño, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver vacía la parte de la cama donde el dormía, se incorporo un poco tapando su pecho desnudo, al momento de inspeccionar la habitación pudo percatarse que la ropa _**(N/A: OSEA EL PANTALON Y LA ROPA INTERIORPOR QUE LA CAMISA ESTABA EN LA SALA…SI LO RECUERDAN NO)**_ del acróbata así como el no se encontraban , dio un suspiro para después ponerse su ropa interior

" _no se por que no me extraña que esto pasara, no es la primera vez que hace eso de actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido"_ \- pensaba la joven mientras se ponía sus bragas para después ponerse su sostén, al momento de terminar; se queda sentada en su lugar conteniendo el llanto, _"no puedo creer que de verdad hiciera eso de irse después de lo de anoche...es un"_

"Kendall?"- Al momento de escuchar esa gruesa voz gira para encontrarse al joven acróbata cambiado de ropa y con cabello húmedo mostrando que se acababa de salir de bañarse. Pero por mas que quisiera hablar nada salía, se estremeció al sentir como el joven se sentaba a su lado y ponía una de sus manos en su hombro desnudo - "Oye que te pasa…por que no me respondes estas bien"- de la nada y para sorpresa del chico la rubia se puso de pie mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos, por el llanto que hay se almacenaba

"-Que se supone que debo responderte o decirte…tu eres el que me debe una explicación-" demando la joven, mientras unas pocas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos esmeralda, los cuales si mataran el joven oji azul ya estaría mas que muerto, pero como era de esperarse el no se dejaría que esa joven le gritase –"Se puede saber cual es tu problema perkins?"- cuestiono al momento de ponerse de pie para encarar a la joven blonda; -"Mi problema eres tu… y esa manía que tienes de actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido después de haber…después de…haber hecho ya sabes"- terminaba de decir mientras le daba la espalda para que no la viera llorar

El joven abrió sus ojos después de escuchar cual era la causa del enojo de la joven, además del mini sonrojo que le salió al escuchar el final de su comentario; pero después una sonrisa surcaba sus labios dio un paso al frente para poder estar cerca de la joven que dio un brinquito al sentir como el acróbata la abrazaba por atrás y empezaba a hablar cerca de su oído izquierdo –"Kendall…no sabia que sintieras eso, pero déjame decirte que…lo siento si con mi tonta actitud te sentiste herida, pero…creme que no lo hice con esa intensión se que desde la secundaria eh actuado así pero creme, que no era por ti,.."-silencio-"si no por mi "- eso dejo a la joven sorprendida, con solo unas preguntas en su cabeza…-" a ti?...que quieres decir con eso?"- el dio un suspiro de resignación, que hiso que la rubia perdiera por segundos la capacidad de respirar –"lo que quiero decir es que… actuaba a si por que tenia miedo de mis sentimientos"- al terminar de decir eso, hiso que el cuerpo de la joven volteara hacia el para besarla con desespero, a los pocos segundos de intentar separarse fallida mente la oji verde correspondió

Al momento de separarse ella lo miro de una forma acusadora –"aunque también te tengo otra pregunta para ti?"- el al recuperar un poco el aliento le pregunta-" a si cual es esa pregunta?"- -"Eres virgen… o mejor dicho eras virgen antes de lo de anoche? "-el se puso como farolillo navideño con esa pregunta –"QUE?¡…POR QUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO?"- ella carraspeo un poco la garganta antes de responder –" por que… si no fueras virgen no creo que pudieras haber sabido que hacer anoche…parecías un experto "- el acróbata se le quedo viendo anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar, después de recuperar la compostura el dijo-"si era virgen hasta la noche de ayer si actué como experto fue…"- levanta una ceja mientras la mira de arriba a bajo _ **(N/A O LO QUE ALCANCE YA QUE SIGUEN ABRAZADOS)**_ -" oye un momento creo debería preguntarte lo mismo"- ella se sorprende –"QUE¡ y eso por que"- el sonríe pícaramente -"ya no recuerdas como ayudaste a mi ¨ amiguito¨ anoche…eso solo lo sabrías hacer si ya fueras ya una experta "-

Ella se puso peor que un semáforo en rojo –" pues yo…también era virgen hasta anoche cuando la perdí con el chico que me gusta"- se callo al percatarse de lo ultimo que dijo y al ver la sonrisa triunfante en la cara del chico, -"bueno me estabas diciendo por que parecías experto…YA DEJA DE SONREIR ASI BUTTOWSKI"- el solo hizo su sonrisa aun mas grande con eso ultimo

-"Pues si quieres saberlo…puedes culpar de ello aun sueño"- al ver como ella pensaba decir algo el solo la interrumpió –" bueno como mis padres aun no regresan y tampoco los tuyos que te parece si te preparo un desayuno rápido, para que veas que si se cocinar algo; en lo que tu te vistes"- ella solo asintió con la cabeza el chico le dio un suave beso en la frente y es fue a la cocina dejando sola a kendall _–"también el, culpa a un sueño...-"_ rie- _" hay kick no debiste ir a la cocina por que ahora es mi turno de mostrarte que tan experta me ha vuelto a mi un sueño"-_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE, NO SE PREOCUPEN TENGO OTRO CAPITULO EN MENTE EN ESE SI MI TIEMPO ME LO PERMITE Y NO MUERO DE UNA EMORAGIA NASAL AL ESCRIBIRLO LO TENDRAN TANBIEN LISTO MUY PRONTO…O A LO MEJOR HOY MISMO COMO REGALO DE FIN DE AÑO LO QUE ME RECUERDA…LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA Y TODAS MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS, Y ESPERO Y TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO 2016 Y ESPERO SEGUIR RESIVIENDO SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

 _ **SE DESPIDE**_ _ **BLACKROUSEGJ**_

 _ **y…corten y queda**_


	4. Final

_**BUENO EH AQUÍ EL CAPITULO FINAL….SI**_ _ **FINAL**_ _ **DE ESTE FANFIC Y BUENO ESTO ES UN REGALO POR LOS MEEEESSSSEEEESS DE AUSENCIA DE MI PARTE BUENO ANTES DE EMPEZAR ACLARO UNAS COSAS 1- KICK BUTTOWSKI NO ME PERTENECE 2-ESTE CAPITULO OCURRE UNA NOCHE DESPUES DEL PRIMER CAPITULO BUENO YA ACLARDO ESO…**_ _ITS SHOW TIME_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _SAL DE MI MENTE…OTRA PERSPECTIVA_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Después de un duro día de trabajo en ese asqueroso local de comida rápida una joven rubia de una altura de acuerdo a su edad y sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales ahora estaban totalmente cansados, al momento de llegar a su vecindario dio gracias de que cierto joven no estuviera haciendo una de sus locas acrobacias, llego a su casa, cierra la puerta deja la llave toma unas galletas y sube a su cuarto esa era la rutina de Kendall perkins al cumplir sus 19 años y conseguir empleo con el cual pagara su departamento cuando se mude a nueva york _**(N/A: YO Y MI FANATISMO POR NUEVA YORK LOS ODIO PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR, TORTUGAS NINJA Y SOBRE TODO A TI…PELICULA DE DISNEY CON AMY ADAMS SI TE HABLO ATI ENCANTADA…NO ME JUSGUEN OK…Y CREO QUE ME DESVIE DEL TEMA…VOLVAMOS)**_ y estar cerca de su madre y su hermana que viven allá por sus trabajos, pero bueno ella pensara eso mejor cuando lo discuta con la almohada.

Al subir a su cuarto se quita toda su ropa, para ponerse su camisón que consiste solo de una camisa muy grande que la cubre hasta unos dos dedos debajo de las rodillas. Unos minutos después ya esta totalmente en brazos de Morfeo, pero su sueño le depara una ´grata´ sorpresa

 _SUEÑO DE KENDALL_

 _Era una hermosa noche en la ciudad que nunca duerme_ _ **(N/A:1,2,3-CUENTA MIENTRAS REPIRA-4,5)**_ _y una joven de 21 años llegaba al edificio donde actualmente vivía desde hace 1 año y medio esa joven vivía tranquilamente , pero claro hasta en los días mas soleados tienen sus nubes y en su caso esa nube era un joven alto de pelo castaño que se acababa de mudar, y para colmo ella ya lo conocía si les hablo de kick buttowski, esa noche venia especialmente cansada, pero no contaba con que su vecino de la infancia la esperara recargado en su puerta con los brazos cruzados –" que haces aquí buttowski"- , -"vaya, ni un ola no cambias kendall, yo solo venia a invitarte a cenar a mi departamento,"- la rubia suspiro –" no gracias kick, vengo muy cansada no seria una buena compañía"- decía mientras se tallaba los ojos -" bueno si quieres trasporto la cena a tu departamento, a si yo cocinaría y tu mientras te cambias para cenar que opinas"- ella lo mira cansada –"tu tampoco cambias eres igual de persistente que antes"- ella solo ve como el dice un =gracias= seguido de una sonrisa torcida –"de acuerdo, trae las cosas dejare la puerta abierta"-_

 _El chico fue en busca de lo que usaría en la cena no sin antes traer una pequeña sorpresa para la rubia. Al momento de cerrar la puerta del departamento de la chica el va rápidamente a la cocina . Cuando terminan de cenar kick se pone de pie y se acerca a donde tenia las cosas que trajo de su casa, kendall lo mira de una manera extraña, el joven saca un tarro de crema de Avellana la cual se puede ver que es recién comprada por la forma en la que se escurre de la cuchara –" quieres un poco kendall"- ella solo lo miraba atentamente revisándolo de pies a cabeza, ella no podía negar que aun después de años ella seguía totalmente enamorada de el, y ahora con su altura que le sacaba una media cabeza, sus ojos azules cual zafiro, sus labios los cuales le robaron 2 besos durante la secundaria, a quien quiere engañar es ese joven la volvía loca -"si claro dame un poco"- al momento de acercarse, el solo alejo el tarro mientras sonreía, y ella lo mira confusa, -"quien te dijo que te daría ¨ así¨ la crema_

 _-" A que te refieres con eso"- ella solo cuestiono mientras el, tomaba un poco con la cuchara y se lo embarraba en los labios a ella, -"PERO QUE CRES QUE HACES"- cuestiono ella alejándose un poco de el,-" esto.."- dijo el mientras la acercaba para besarla, sintiendo el espeso liquido combinándose con sus labios, kendall inconscientemente abrió un poco los labios pidiendo un poco mas, el abrió su boca y saco su lengua lamiendo la comisura de sus labios, el mentón para luego volver a sus labios_

 _El sabor era exquisito y sabroso_

 _Se la pasaron jugando con sus labios y lenguas, tanteando el terreno de sus, el limpio todo rastro de aquella crema y aunque aun quedaba suave sabor a la avellana pero el solo quería mas de ella_

 _Las piernas le temblaban, ese beso era mas de lo que esperaba pero esto se esta saliendo de control_

 _-"Ken..dall.."- el la miro tiene sus ojos cerrados sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba, el pudo el muy atrevido escote que traía, una idea llego a su mente_

 _Ella solo soltó un suspiro al sentir algo espeso,_ _-"espeso?-"_ _pensó ella al abrir sus ojos lo vio inclinando el tarro de crema cerca de ella mientras sonreía muy pícaramente, la crema se deslizo por su clavícula cayendo hasta entre sus senos_

 _-"Que… haces"-_

 _Ella intento contener un gemido cuando el acróbata empezó a lamer su cuello y descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos ella ya no puedo evitar soltar un gemido_

 _El tanteaba sus senos por encima de la tela, jamás creyó atreverse a hacer esto con ella pero ya no había marcha atrás la deseaba tanto_

 _El le saco su blusa para después volver a besarla, ella sintió como sus manos jugaban esa parte que jamás dejaría que alguien tocara_

 _La rubia se separo de el para mirarlo detenidamente con una expresión ansiosa y deseosa. El solo le sonrió en respuesta de forma sincera_

 _Ella le acaricio la mejilla –"vaya creo que te gusta mas que a mi la crema de avellana"- dijo con una voz coqueta el nunca la escucho hablarle de esa manera y le encanto escucharla_

 _-"creo que si…pero me gusta mas… así"- dijo mientras vertía mas crema en el vientre de la blonda, mientras ella sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo se humedecía gracias a la atención de castaño el desabrochaba el botón del pantalón de ella para después quitarse su camisa y desabrochar también su pantalón_

 _Kendall al sentir como su pantalón era quitado de su lugar, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el intentaba quitarse el suyo, al momento de ver como el se acercaba a ella después de lograr su objetivo, ella lo detuvo_

 _Antes de que el pudiera decir algo ella tomo el tarro de crema y empezó a untarlo sobre el bien formado abdomen del acróbata , para después ella empezar a lamberlo dejando a Kick boquiabierto pero dejándose hacer bajo la lengua de la chica, pero se puso pálido al sentir como ella lambia cerca de su bóxer y sentía como empezaba a bajarlo para después sentir como ella metía su miembro a su boca…._

 _FIN SUEÑO KENDALL_

La joven despertó totalmente sudada y con una incomodidad en su entre pierna, se tallo la cara, salió de su cama y fue a meterse a bañar. Al momento de salir del baño se asomo por su ventana para ver el cuarto del protagonista de su sueño una sonrisa surcaba sus labios y a si ella volvió adormir

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _ **BUENO EH AQUÍ EL FINAL DE STE FIC HAY DIOS QUE DIFICIL ES ESCRIBIR INTENTOS DE LEMON, BUENO ESTE ES COMO UN EXTRA DE LA HISTORIA PERO BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITOS**_

 _ **Y BUENO LES DESEO UN FELIZ FIN DE AñO Y UN FELIZ 2016**_

 _ **SE DESPIDE**_

 _ **BLACKROUSEGJ**_

 _CORTEN…Y QUEDA_


End file.
